


AoSaku Interactions

by SetoKaibaIsBoss



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetoKaibaIsBoss/pseuds/SetoKaibaIsBoss
Summary: Different encounters occurring between Yusaku and Aoi that can come across as being shippy.





	1. Crush

Fujiki Yusaku walked through the hallway of his school, heading towards his classroom as he mused over his most recent conundrum. Yusaku, or Playmaker, as he was known in Link VRAINS, had recently discovered—after his duel with Go-Onizuka—that SOL Tech's Chief of Security was hiring people to look into his identity and steal Eye away from him. Obviously, he can't let that happen, so he must figure out a way to get information on his adversary; find out what he knows, see if he's got any skeletons in the closet, learn all of his resources and tactics, etc. So far, all he knew was his name…Zaizen Akira. 

"Eh? What's that? You have a crush on Zaizen-san?"

Yusaku halted in his steps immediately at the sound of Shima Naoki's voice. He looked at him incredulously. "What are you talking about?" 

"You were mumbling," he stated simply before continuing. "What, is that not the case? I'm talking about our classmate, Zaizen Aoi. She sits right over there," he gestured to the section of seats to the left of their own and at a brown-haired girl looking forward at the teacher. 

"Alright, class! Everyone take your seats! Now, the first topic we'll be discussing today is…"

As the teacher droned on about their lesson, Yusaku's attention was on the Zaizen girl his seat mate was talking about. _'She probably isn't related, but I shouldn't leave any stones unturned…'_

Later that day, school had ended and Yusaku had made his way to a computer to check out his classmate who had the same family name as SOL's Security Chief. _'If she is related, then perhaps I can figure out some way to use this to my advantage…'_

He checked any social media sites with her name, first. If at all possible, he'd like to go with the more legal methods first. He came up with a few different results, but none of them were for his classmate. Next, he decided to hack into the school servers. He found her data and learned that her only listed relative and emergency contact was a brother of hers who shared the same name as the person he was really after. 

With that, he thought up a few different ways to interact with her. He didn't like standing out, but he needed to get some information on the man and this was his best option. Tomorrow, he would try to enact his plan, but for now, he needed to sleep. 

The next day, Yusaku walked into his classroom early in the morning and sat in his seat. He wanted to try and get there before her so that hopefully, there'd be enough time before class started to talk to her and possibly figure out a way to get closer to her and be invited to her home. With that in mind, he stared down her seat, waiting for her to appear. 

"What, so you did have a crush on her after all?"

Yusaku tore his gaze away from Zaizen's seat to look at Shima. The other boy was smiling at him and carrying his bag over his shoulder. Apparently, he had seen Yusaku staring at Zaizen Aoi's seat. 

"If you're having trouble with getting close to her so you can tell her your feelings, you should've just said so before! I can help you out!"

Yusaku arched a brow at him, clearly not believing that the other could possibly do that. 

"What, you don't believe me? Come and see; I'll show you!" Shima turned and looked over to Zaizen who had apparently walked in while Yusaku's attention was diverted. He walked a little ways and gestured for Yusaku to follow him. He got up from his seat and walked over to where Shima stood next to the girl's seat. 

"Hey, Zaizen-san! Since you're one of the top ranked students in class and all, I was wondering if you could help us out. I'm kinda having trouble with a few things in class, you see…"

The girl looked Shima's face over, as if trying to figure out if he had an ulterior motive or not and then looked past his shoulder at Yusaku who was standing about a foot behind him. 

"What about Fujiki-kun? He is also one of the top ranked students, is he not?" Her voice was stoic and polite and her gaze was cold as she regarded the two. 

"Yes, he is. But, unfortunately, the way he explains things is still just too complicated for me to understand. I was hoping that maybe you'd be a better teacher and that observing you would better his teaching methods." 

She looked back and forth between the two of them once more, before deciding. "Alright, where would you like to study at?" 

Shima beamed at her, "That's great! My house is actually too loud and his place is a mess right now, so would it be okay if we went to your place?"

"That should be fine."

"Great! Thanks, Zaizen-san!"

With that, Shima walked back to their seats and Yusaku followed behind with a surprised look on his face. 

Once they were back at their seats, he asked, "What made you decide to go to her place?" 

"Huh? You're the one with crush on her, shouldn't you know? It's normal for people to want to see where their crush lives. Besides, my place really is too loud, and who knows how your living arrangements are, Mr. Anti-Social." 

After school ended, Shima and Yusaku got together and discussed a game plan so that Yusaku could "confess to her his feelings" before meeting up with her outside the school's front entrance. Once the three convened, they headed for the girl's home. When they arrived, they gathered around the dining room table and got out their supplies so they could study. 

About twenty minutes into their study session, Yusaku coughed into his hand three times, alerting Shima of what he wanted. The other boy picked up on this and went to work. 

Shima yawned, stretching out his arms before bringing them back to the table top. This act caught the brunette's attention, as she stopped writing on her homework and moved her gaze towards him. Confident that he now had her attention, he started up on the next phase of the plan. 

"Ah, man! I just am not able to focus anymore! It's really too bad that I don't have anything to boost my morale and help me be able to pay attention to my work…"

The brunette rolled her eyes and stood up, announcing that she'd go to the kitchen, get some tea made, and find some snacks. With her out of the way, Yusaku got up quietly and walked down the nearby hall. 

Earlier that day, during lunchtime, Shima had suggested they go over any insecurities Yusaku had and how to deal with them. For instance, the other boy stated that he's seen guys and girls alike have the pressure of confessing looming over their heads get to them and cause them to need to take a breather or else they'd panic. Yusaku told him that if he felt things were going nowhere, he'd have to take a few minutes away from other people to gather his thoughts and that simply using the restroom as an excuse would be out of the question as he felt he'd be gone for too long and then he'd be embarrassed over her wondering if he was having issues. So, that's why they came up with a plan to get her to leave them for an extended period of time. The ulterior motive for doing this is so that he'll have enough time to go and search for information and not be suspected later on as no one would know that he'd been away from the one area of the house he was allowed. 

Of the rooms he's checked, he's come across a hallway closet, the bathroom, and the laundry room. There are only two more rooms to go. One of them has a sign clearly stating that the room's owner is none other than his classmate. The likelihood of him finding anything of use in there is at zero. With that in mind, he turns down the other end of the corridor. 

The room has dark blue walls, a slightly ajar closet where he can see men's clothing, a large bed with a plain dark cover, and a desk with a laptop on it. If anything in this room has the information he was looking for, it was likely to be there. He took out a pair of rubber gloves, put them on, and opened the laptop carefully to ensure he didn't disturb its placement—just in case. Sticking the USB in the correct port, he began the process of downloading all of the computer's files. 

Several minutes later, the USB device had successfully transferred all files and Yusaku was on his way back to the table he had previously abandoned. Seconds later, the Zaizen sister had come back with a tray holding three cups of tea and several small cookies as a snack; looks like he made it just in time. The two boys gave their thanks to their host for the refreshments and started back on their homework. Another hour or two went by before they realized the time and the two boys gave their farewells and thanks before they went on their separate ways towards their respective homes. Overall, it was a success, but it was going to be a pain explaining to Shima that he was too embarrassed to go through with "confessing his feelings". 

**Omake**

The next day, Yusaku went over to Kusanagi's food truck to check out the files he got off of the laptop the day prior. The data transfer device he had used was supposed to be untraceable and leave no evidence of tampering behind. It was a pretty useful device, but it had a down side: it targeted all files on its target indiscriminately and lacked any kind of filtration system. This means that he'd have to go through each and every item he'd copied—and the older Zaizen sibling had thousands of files that weren't even close to the kind of things he'd been wanting. 

The first file he opened was simply a picture of his classmate dressed up for her first day of middle school. Almost the next hundred items he clicked on were videos, pictures, and audio recordings of the girl from around that time. As he went through more and more of the copied data, the only thing he'd learned about Zaizen Akira was that he must really love his younger sister. Hundreds of videos, pictures, and recordings that all featured his classmate throughout the last several years of her life, including a couple vacation trips, school trips, school entrance photos, etc. 

"Hahahaha! You wanted to spy on him, but instead you're spying on your classmate! You're such a creep!" Eye cackled at his captor. 

"Shut up!" Yusaku snapped at the AI, his cheeks burning in embarrassment. 

"Yusaku's such a pervert~! He's a complete stalker~!"

"Kusanagi-san!"

"I got it." The older male said as he muted the annoying AI. 

After coming across several more videos and pictures of his classmate, he finally came across information that may be useful to him; contact information for several people clearly not of relation to the Zaizen siblings. With that thought in mind, he began to file away the information for later. 

_'Now onto the next file…and it's…a more recent picture of his sister sleeping on the couch…'_

Yusaku promptly banged his head on the keyboard in front of him in frustration.


	2. Revelations

The Knights of Hanoi were about to win. Playmaker, Go-Onizuka, and Blue Angel were up against three Knights of Hanoi members in a speed duel. They all had taken major damage and would likely feel the pain of this duel for days at the least. Their defeat is almost imminent, and even his calm, cool, and collected demeanor was starting to fade. 

_'This is the end; I won't get my revenge. I won't be able to save Kusanagi-san's younger brother…I can't even save myself.'_

Just then, a voice rang out. It was Blue Angel's turn and she had activated a trap. She spent almost all of her remaining life, and managed to finish off the Knights. He watched as her legs gave out and she went falling off her board. Go was too shocked to move, and Playmaker acted immediately, going after her and managing to catch her just in time. 

The Knights, though defeated, came closer to them and chuckled. All three were sporting blinking eyes and more were coming by to surround them. Blue Angel couldn't move, and Go was a ways away from them looking distraught, realizing that there was nothing he could do to help them. Then, an idea formed. 

He looked down at Eye. Link VRAINS' system made it so that a player couldn't mess around with another's duel disk—especially when it came to logging out. Eye was an AI though, and could potentially bypass that rule. 

"Can you do it?"

"Can I do it? Of course I can! Something like that is simple for an AI such as myself!"

So, he did it. Playmaker and Blue Angel were able to both log out, return to the real world, and end up in the same place. He looked at the person he held in his arms to see the classmate he had once used staring back at him. 

"Fujiki-kun…?"

"Zaizen-san!?"

With that, her eyes dropped shut, and her head tilted back as she lost consciousness. He opened the door of the room he had for entering Link VRAINS to find himself back in Kusanagi's food truck. The older male was looking at the two high school students in shock. 

Yusaku picked up the girl in his arms and told Kusanagi that they should probably take her home, before carrying her up to the passenger seat of the food truck and buckling her in. Seconds later, Kusanagi took his place in the driver's seat and strapped himself in before starting up his vehicle and waiting for Yusaku to close the place up and take his place behind the driver's seat to give directions to the girl's house. Once they were only a few minutes away from the girl's home, she woke up and looked around to find out where she was before looking at Kusanagi in alarm. Noticing her expression from the corner of his eye, he tried to ease her concern. 

"Don't worry! I'm no one suspicious. I'm a friend of Yusaku's."

"We're just driving you home." Yusaku chimed in from behind Kusanagi, and she visibly relaxed at the sight of someone more familiar. 

They stopped right in front of her home and she unbuckled herself before opening the door. Yusaku had made it out to her side and stood by in case she needed any help. She managed to make it out on her own, but winced when she landed on her feet and was about to fall, before Yusaku was able to grab onto her to keep her upright. After he helped her inside, he came out to take the seat she had previously occupied, and the two guys set out to take Yusaku home. 

Yusaku skipped the next two days of school. She skipped the rest of that week of school to rest. He was actually worried. This girl was a strong duelist who had actually managed to defeat him when they first dueled and in the last duel they fought together against the Knights of Hanoi, she was able to win the fight for all of them while he was too busy freaking out. For someone like that to be in the condition she was in, what did that mean for him? 

Next week came and his classmate, whom he'd recently discovered was the popular charisma duelist, Blue Angel, was back at school. He'd look over to her a few times during the day, and she'd occasionally be caught doing the same, but neither ever went to talk to the other. At the end of the day, they were the last two in the classroom. She looked at him briefly, but ultimately was going to walk right past him to leave without saying anything. 

He was standing at his seat, looking forward as she walked by. He felt like he should say something, but what, he didn't know. He opened his mouth and spoke out just as she made it next to his seat. 

"I have managed to find three main problems with you." It just came out. He hadn't meant to say something like that and berated himself for it mentally, but he just couldn't stop himself now that he's started. 

The brunette stopped in her tracks and turned to look at him. Her face betrayed nothing, and he wondered what she was feeling at that moment. Was she angry? Curious? Hurt? 

He just can't read her like he can with other people. Though, he shouldn't be surprised. Even before, when they dueled as Blue Angel and Playmaker, he wasn't able to see through the facade she put up.

"First, your alternate win conditions with your deck are too risky; that's why you ended up as hurt as you did the last time you dueled. Secondly…"

Not even a flash of emotion crosses her face as he continues on with his detached tirade and he can't help but be curious about what she's thinking. 

He stares her down after he's finished with his speech. A moment goes by, and she sighs, closing her eyes before staring back at him once again. She holds up three of her fingers much like he had done just seconds ago. 

"Right back at you. You also have at least three major problems from what I can see." 

His gaze changes only slightly, showing but a hint of the surprise he feels at being on the receiving end of his three problems spiel. She continues on. 

"First of all, you've been fighting against the Knights almost completely alone. While there are legitimate reasons for doing things this way, the fact is that you just can't win against the Knights of Hanoi—a major group of hackers and cyberterrorists whose numbers rival that of an army—almost all on your own as you have been. Secondly, you…" 

Her observations were well thought out and on point. He couldn't deny them if he tried. 

"…and those are your main three faults."

With that, the female turned towards the door and made her way out of the classroom, leaving Yusaku to ponder upon her words.


End file.
